


dereliction

by LonesomeDreamer



Series: the adventures of an evil eye bastard and his lonely sea captain husband [12]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: LonelyEyes, M/M, jonah is dramatic and yknow what me too, jonah is not only dramatic but he is self-destructive, mmm relationship drama, this is probably slightly ooc but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonesomeDreamer/pseuds/LonesomeDreamer
Summary: they fight, they break up, they fall back together. jonah is used to it—the pain, the hurt, all of it.except maybe he isn't.
Relationships: Peter Lukas/Jonah Magnus
Series: the adventures of an evil eye bastard and his lonely sea captain husband [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664716
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	dereliction

It had been over something stupid.

It always was, anyway. They never fought about things worth fighting over; it was the tiny things that tore them apart.

Peter had blown up over Mordechai again, over some small handwritten comment Jonah had made in a packet of papers he’d stumbled upon, and that had been it. They’d argued for hours. The maids had tuned out the screaming, the slammed doors, the violent outbursts.

And then Peter stormed out.

Jonah hadn’t even expected the captain to leave so dramatically this time, but it didn’t change the wave of nausea that had crashed over his whole body at the sight of Peter’s retreating back. Every fibre of his body screamed for his husband to come back; he wanted desperately for his husband to hold him, for them to make up and go back to whatever quiet domestic bliss they had established.

The next day, Peter’s attorney showed up with divorce papers. Jonah signed them wordlessly, expression devoid of any emotion.

When the man left, he’d screamed and shattered a glass.

Jonah had always been destructive. It seemed to run in his nature, part of manipulating people to his will and ruining them once they’d ceased to be useful. He was brilliant at it, if such a word could be used to describe the task at hand.

And when he didn’t have anyone else to destroy, he ruined himself.

Food was the first to go. Feeding the Eye came next, a bitter and painful pill to swallow but something that had to be done. As his whole world crumbled around him, Jonah sat at his study desk and sobbed buckets.

_He’ll come back soon. He’ll be back. It won’t be long now._

A week passed. Two weeks. A month. Three months.

The staff watched from the wings, silent, as he faded from brilliant vitality to the brink of death. Most of his days were spent slumped over papers in his study as he tried to force his brain to do numbers—but all he could think about was Peter’s hands on his hips and Peter’s jumpers and Peter’s gentle kisses.

“He’ll be back soon…”

Even as he spoke, these thoughts seemed to linger in the air. Time continued to march on in all its steady glory, slowly stripping Jonah down to the bone.

_Just...please, come back to me._

But Peter didn’t come back, and Jonah let himself spiral until he couldn’t run so much as walk—and walking was a fair task on its own.

Each night, he begged for Peter to come home.

Peter didn’t come back.


End file.
